


The Heroes of Olympus Timeline

by rae_bella



Series: Riordanverse Timelines [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Book 2: The Son of Neptune (Heroes of Olympus), Book 3: The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Book 5: The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Heroes of Olympus, I will add more tags and characters/relationships as I post more chapters, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_bella/pseuds/rae_bella
Summary: Disclaimer: This is NOT a fan fiction. It is a timeline/summary of the HOO books, each chapter being a timeline (i.e. ch 1 = TLH, ch 2 = SON, etc.)Also, this is by no means official, just my best guesses and estimations of what happened when. The author has proven to all of us that he is inconsistent, so I have done / will do my best in sorting through those, and every now and then pointing them out if it's a big deal.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: Riordanverse Timelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877512
Kudos: 2





	1. The Lost Hero

**2009 (year 4 in Riordanverse)**

_**(the events in The Lost Hero take place in the winter directly after The Last Olympian, in the same way that TTC is the winter following SOM)** _

**November**

• Jason goes missing

**December**

• 14th - Percy goes missing

**[TLH BEGINS]**

• 17th - Jason wakes up on a bus, disoriented and with no memory; their bus stops at the Grand Canyon; 3 _venti_ attack; after the fight, Annabeth and Butch (son of Iris) show up and they bring Jason, Piper, and Leo to CHB; once they ~~crash land~~ get to camp, Leo is claimed and shown to the forge, Jason is escorted to the Big House, and Piper is given a tour by Annabeth; on the tour, Piper and Annabeth go into Hera’s cabin, where Piper meets Rachel; a goddess appears to Piper by possessing Rachel and warns her/asks for help and Piper passes out; after he’s left at the forge, Leo learns that his secret fire ability is a rare trait among Hephaestus kids; meanwhile, at the Big House, Chiron is confused and concerned about Jason being at camp; Jason also gets a vision of a goddess asking for help; Rachel and Annabeth come in with Piper; they all talk, concluding it’s Hera asking for help; then Annabeth takes Jason to the Hypnos cabin, finding out that Herea stole his memories; while unconscious, Piper dreams of the last day she spent with her father, then of a fiery giant who tells her to do as he says and go on the quest, then she sees her father bound on a stake before she wakes up; night = at the campfire, Jason confirms he’s a child of ~~Jupiter~~ Zeus; Rachel spouts the TLH prophecy and Jason is issued a quest to find and free Hera by the winter solstice; Leo volunteers to join; Piper is claimed and given a blessing by Aphrodite, and joins the quest; after the campfire = Leo finds and fixes Festus, then Festus leads him to Bunker 9; Jason crashes in the Zeus cabin

• 18th - Jason wakes up and explores the cabin, finding some of Thalia’s stuff, remembering Thalia is his sister; Leo then shows up outside with Festus, and the three leave for the quest; night = they arrive at Quebec and encounter Boreas and his children (Calais, Zethes, and Khione); they ~~leave~~ escape and head to Chicago

• 19th - early dawn = they crash land in a warehouse that turned out to be a Cyclops’ lair; Leo rescues Jason and Piper after defeating the three Cyclopes, but they realize that though they turned to dust the Cyclopes immediately start to reform; they get Festus fixed and take off; they land in Chicago, following some _venti_ into the sewer; they take an elevator up into a mall; they find coach hedge and some _venti_ in cages, and find out the woman leading them around is Medea; they escape with the two cages and head towards Aeolus’ palace; night = Leo wakes up to a malfunctioning Festus, and they crash land into someone’s yard, with Festus being shot down by lasers _**[cries]**_ ; they enter the mansion and crash

• 20th - morning = they find out Midas and his son Lityerses live there; Midas turns Leo and Piper to gold, Jason fights Lit, turns his friends back, then the four of them (Coach Hedge included, no conscious) escape; evening = while resting in a mountain cave, the group is ambushed by Lycaon and his group of werewolves, and they realise only silver can hurt the creatures; cue the Hunters joining the party with silver arrows, and chasing them off, leaving Thalia to talk with the group; night = Thalia tells Jason about their past, their mom leaving Jason at the Wolf House being the last straw before she ran away; Thalia leads them to a frozen bridge they have to cross to enter Aeolus’ palace, and Leo melts it after getting too excited about some revelations, and Thalia says she’ll hold down/meet them at the Wolf House; they are taken to Aeolus by Mellie (an aura) and talk with him, learning Piper’s dad and Enceladus are on Mount Diablo, and he also gives Leo his crayon drawing from when he was little; Aeolus then gets an anonymous call and sends his harpies after the group to kill them; Mellie helps them escape, and while passed out Piper has a vision of Aphrodite, who tells her their enemy is Gaea

• 21st - morning = the group wakes up at a café in San Francisco, trip courtesy of Aphrodite; they take a taxi to Mount Diablo; noonish = they fight Enceladus, Jason defeating him with the help of Zeus, rescuing Piper’s dad in the process; late afternoon = they get a helicopter via charmspeak and fly to the Wolf House (dropping Hedge and Piper’s dad at an airport on the way); they fight Kione and other monsters; Leo and Piper try to free Hera; Porphyrion rises and Jason fights him; Hera is freed and takes her divine form; all monsters are destroyed, but Porphyrion escapes; night = Hera transports the trio back to CHB

• 22nd - Piper becomes head counselor of her cabin after Drew backs down from a duel; Leo shows the group, Chiron, and his cabinmates Bunker 9, and the plan to build the _Argo II_ is formed, and Leo is made head counselor; while in Cabin 1, Jason is visited by Juno and is given a new _gladius_ ; at the council meeting, Jason reveals there is another demigod camp for Roman demigods, that _they_ were the ones who stormed Mount Othrys during the Titan war the past summer, and that Percy, being the war leader for CHB, was taken to the Roman camp and probably has no idea who he is

**[TLH ENDS]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TLO Prophecy**

_Child of lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth._

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleashed through Hera's rage._


	2. The Son of Neptune

**2010 (Year 5 in Riordanverse)**

**January**

• 28th - Nico turns 13 (not stated in book)

**April**

• at some point - Percy wakes up and trains with Lupa at the Wolf House

**June**

• 3rd - Piper turns 16 (not stated in book)

**[SON BEGINS]**

• 19th - Percy gets chased by two gorgons Stheno and Euryale, sisters of Medusa; Percy escapes and stumbles upon an old “hippie” lady named June; she says he can either carry her across the borders of a camp across the highway, or escape to the sea to live a long happy life; he decides to carry her across the border of Camp Jupiter, which is the Little Tiber, and loses the Gift of Achilles; he then defeats the two gorgons by using his water powers; the old lady reveals herself as the goddess Juno, and says that Percy is a son of Neptune and that he’s been asleep for months; he’s interviewed by Reyna, who is confused by his memory loss, then by Octavian, who lets him join the legion; Nico arrives at Camp Jupiter and Percy seems to recognize him, but Nico says they’ve never met; after being left alone, Nico tells Hazel he does know Percy; Hazel has a flashback of her birthday in 1942, talking to her father Pluto who tells her a descendant of Neptune will get rid of her curse; she returns to present day, and her and Frank invite Percy to join the fifth cohort; night = during the Roman war games, Percy impresses everyone with his fighting skills and instincts; Mars shows up after the games end and claims Frank as his son; Mars then gives them a “prophecy” and says that Frank will lead the quest to find and free Thanatos, and Percy must accompany him; Frank also invited Hazel along and she accepts

• 20th - morning = they have a senate meeting about the quest; afternoon = the three set off on their quest, using the only “ship”  ~~ (rowboat) ~~ in the Roman navy, the  _ Pax _ ; night = they make a stop in Mendocino, California, and get attacked/separated by  _ karpoi _ (grain spirits); they defeat them, then see the giant Polybotes and a monster army heading toward Camp Jupiter; after they pass, they stop in a little shop called R.O.F.L., in which they meet the goddess Iris; they are then surrounded by 3  _ basilisks _ , which Frank goes out to fight alone, and he uses the spear Mars gave him and summons Gray, an undead warrior who finishes off the  _ basilisks _

• 21st - morning = they arrive in Portland, and discover Ella the harpy who has red wings; they end up finding Phineas, who wants to keep Ella captive; Percy makes a deal with him using two bottles of gorgan blood, if Phineas won, he would get his sight back, and if Percy won, Phineas would tell them where hanatos was being kept; Phineas accepts, thinking Gaea will protect him, but ends up crumbling to dust  **_[from here on Percy starts recovering his memories]_ ** ; they leave, taking Ella with them, soon discovering she may have read and memorized the Sibylline Books; night = Frank gets to experience a flashback with Hazel, afterwards Frank gives her his life stick to protect

• 22nd - morning = they wake up in Seattle, and head to the Amazon’s headquarters to find Hylla, Reyna’s older sister; Percy and Hylla recognize each other from Circe’s island three years prior  **_[during SOM]_ ** ; she almost kills him until Hazel says they were sent by Reyna; the boys are imprisoned, and Hylla tells Hazel of her predicament, and they come up with an escape plan; Hazel helps the boys escape, and they have Arion the immortal horse pulls them to Vancouver; evening/night = they arrive at Frank’s grandmother’s house, which they find out is surrounded by ogres/Laistrygonians; Frank summons Gray to make a distraction so that they can sneak into the house; Frank speaks briefly to Mars before Mars puts him to sleep

• 23rd - morning = Frank wakes up to the Laistrygonians surrounding the house; he hears Ella say part of a prophecy that seems to be related to their quest, but part of the page was burnt; the three demigods drive away, escaping, leaving Frank’s grandmother behind (Frank thinks he sees a black buzzard thing fly out of a second story window, thinking it may be her); they get to an airport, still being chased, where a legacy of Rome is waiting to fly them to their destination, and they leave Ella behind cause she doesn’t like flying (percy later asks Tyson and Mrs. O’Leary to find her through a dream); they land in Anchorage, Alaska, and take a train to Seward; on the way, they get attacked by gryphons, and they seek shelter under a Hyperborean; they continue to walk to Seward, stopping in Moose Pass to sleep

• 24th - on their continued walk, Percy falls into the boggy soil, muskeg, and Hazel jumps in to try and save him; Gaea gives her a vision of what life would've been like if she hadn’t died, as well as the news of Nico’s capture; they arrive in Seward, and stop in Hazel’s old house to rest and clean off; they ride Arion to escape the returned gryphons; he takes them to Alcyoneus’ fortress on Hubbard Glacier; Hazel fights Alcyoneus while Frank uses his life stick to melt the four chains off of Thanatos and Percy protects Frank from shades; Thanatos gets free, and Frank goes to help Hazel, realizing his family git and turning into a bear t=and knocking the giant unconscious; Percy, who’s very drained, makes the glacier collapse, falling over the edge with it; Hazel and Frank tie the giant to Arion and take him over the Alaska border (10 miles away) and kill him; when they get back, Percy is fine, and they collect all the weapons they can into a chariot to bring back to camp, along with the golden eagle; Arion gets them back in 4 hours, during which Percy fully regains his memory; they return to find the camp under attack, and Percy leads them into battle alongside Tyson and Mrs. O’Leary; Percy then challenges Polybotes to a duel, defeating him with the help of Terminus; afterwards, the camp elects Percy as Praetor; evening = the Feast of Fortuna takes place; night = Hera confronts Percy in a dream, telling him he is the glue that will unite the two camps

• 25th - morning = Frank, Percy, and Hazel talk; Percy gets a video scroll from Leo, telling him they are on their way; at a senate meeting, Percy tells the camp of the  _ Argo II _ ’s soon arrival, swearing they’re peaceful; Percy puts one arm around Frank and one arm around Hazel and tells them he wants to introduce them to his other family

**[SON ENDS]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SON Prophecies**

From Mars:

_Go to Alaska._

_Find_ _Thanatos_ _and free him._

_Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die._

~

From Ella:

_To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown._

_Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown-_

(the rest being burned off)


	3. The Mark of Athena

**2010 (Year 5 in Riordanverse)**

**June** **[MOA BEGINS]**

• 25th (right after the ending of SON) - the _Argo II_ arrives; Annabeth gets reunited with Percy; they have a welcome feast in New Rome and the Prophecy of Seven is briefly discussed; Leo takes Octavian aboard the _Argo II_ ; Reyna talks alone with Annabeth; possessed Leo attacks New Rome and the _Argo II_ and its 8 man crew (Coach Hedge included) escapes somewhat safely, with Hazel on Arion on the ground; evening = after Leo does a damage report, they land in Salt Lake City to make a pit stop (as well as pick up Hazel) to get the supplies they need; Annabeth, Percy, and Frank leave to get tar, while Leo and Hazel leave to find Celestial Bronze, and Piper stays on board with Coach Hedge and an unconscious Jason; Hazel and Leo encounter Nemesis, who gives Leo a fortune cookie, telling him to open it when he really needs her help but says that it will have a high price; then they come across Echo who is trying to save Narcissus; Leo distracts Narcissus and the Nymphs with the help of Echo, while Hazel retrieves the Celestial Bronze; Leo and Hazel run back towards the _Argo II_ to escape; when Jason wakes up and the groups return, they have dinner and discuss what to do and where to go next

• 26th - they land in Topeka for final repairs; Percy rides Blackjack and Jason and Piper ride Tempest to the Topeka 32 mile marker and talk to Bacchus; he tells them to find and talk to Phorcys about info on Gaea, then leaves; two _eidolons_ possess Percy and Jason fight, possessed Percy knocks possessed Jason out, then Piper distracts possessed Percy long enough for Blackjack to knock him out; Blackjack then takes the three of them back to the ship; evening = the crew discusses events that happened, then Piper uses her charm speak to make the _eidolons_ swear on the River Styx to leave and never come back; middle of the night = Percy has a dream of the muskeg incident, increasing his fear of drowning/suffocating, then the dream changes to the twin giants Ephialtes and Otis saying they’re gonna attack Rome on July 1st, then he sees a jar which is holding Nico captive; Annabeth wakes him up and takes him to the stables, they talk briefly about the past and their godly parents, then they fall asleep

• 27th - morning = Frank finds them in the stables, saying everyone was worried; they discuss Percy’s dream of the twin giants and Nico, then land in Atlanta; Percy, Frank, and Hedge find Phorcys at the Atlanta Aquarium, as well as Keto who takes Hedge on a different “tour”, and Phorcys reveals that there is a map in Charleston to the _Athena Parthenos_ ; he then leads Percy and Frank into a trap, which they shortly escape from when Hedge returns, and they all return to the ship, setting course for Charleston; on the way, they discuss where the map might be held, and Jason suggests Fort Sumter; evening = Annabeth has a flashback of her last conversation//argument with her mother, then helps Frank out of some Chinese handcuffs

• 28th - once they dock in a harbor in Charleston, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel go search for the Ghost of the Battery, while Jason, Frank, and Leo go to search the museum for any sign of the map to the _Athena Parthenos_ , and Percy goes into the harbor to see if there’s something to be done about the sea creatures in Atlanta; the girls find out the “Ghost” is actually Aphrodite, and they talk with her, confirming that the map they seek is in Fort Sumter right before they see Roman eagles closing in on them; as they race back to the ship, Octavian and some other guards block their path, Annabeth throws her dagger in the water, and Percy comes to the rescue; Annabeth quickly goes into Fort Sumter and finds the map that will lead them to the _Athena Parthenos_ ; they escape from the Romans and begin their journey across the Atlantic; evening = Leo and Hazel share a flashback, discovering her first love Sammy is Leo’s _bisabuelo_ (great-grandfather); night = when they come out of the flashback, the ship is getting attacked by a sea monster; Leo, Hazel, and Frank get thrown overboard

• 29th = the three of them wake up in the _ichthyocentaurs’_ (fish-centaurs) realm, talk with them, then return to the ship; the crew discusses what happened, as well as the Mark of Athena quest Annabeth has to do alone; Piper and Jason clean up & fix the lower deck and talk until dinner

• 30th - morning = the crew wakes up to a cruise ship passing by and realize they are nearing the entrance to the Mediterranian Sea; Piper and Jason talk with Hercules and he sends them on a “quest” to go get Achelous’ other horn in order for their ship to pass through; they end up getting it, and going back to Hercules; evening = Hercules asks for the horn, but Piper refuses him, then buries him under a mountain of food; her and Jason fly back to the ship and the crew flies through the clouds into the _Mare Nostrum_ ; night = Percy sleeps while Jason takes first watch while they’re in the air; Percy has a dream of the twin giants talking to a figure, saying the crew will reach Rome by the next day if they get past the “golden boy”

~

**July**

• 1st (Jason turns 16) - 4 a.m. = Jason wakes Percy up to say it’s his turn, as they’re now in the water; Percy wakes Annabeth up and tells her about his dream; he then makes the ship stop, feeling something is wrong, then another ship comes out of the fog and rams into the _Argo II_ ; they’re attacked by Chrysaor, a.k.a. The ”golden boy”, and his crew of half-dolphin pirates; cue Percy saying their captain is Dionysus, Piper and Hazel “turning mad” by him, and Frank turning into a dolphin; the crew flees, and Percy fills the pirates’ ship with Diet Coke, offering it to Dionysus as tribute; midmorning = the crew arrives in Rome; Percy walks with Annabeth toward the beginning of her quest, Frank, Hazel and Leo go to see if they can find Nico with Hazle’s senses, and Piper and Jason stay with the ship; **Annabeth’s POV** = noonish = Percy and Annabeth have lunch and meet Tiberinus and his wife Rhea Silvia (mother of Romulus and Remus); they give Annabeth a ride to the beginning of her quest; she starts her quest, entering beneath the city and going deeper underground; she enters a shrine to the god Mithras, and is confronted by ghosts of his followers, and fools them into thinking she knows all; she collapses the room and escapes, but falls down a small pit, breaking her ankle in the process; after making a make-shift cast, she continues; she comes into a room filled with webs, and realize there are millions of tiny spiders following her; she runs as quick as she can, coming to the edges of a chasm, and weaves a bridge of sorts across, then burns it, the spiders no longer following her; she comes into a large room, seeing several beautiful tapestries as well as the _Athena Parthenos_ , then meets Arachne, “the weaver”; **Leo’s POV** = Leo, Frank, and Hazel make it to the Pantheon, finding a secret passage; they realize there are _eidolons_ following them, and quickly escape into the passage; they enter a room with multiple duplicates of Archimedes' inventions, including some automatons; while exploring, the _eidolons_ possess some automatons and quickly knock out Frank and Hazel, while Leo escapes into a control room; he finds a master control panel, but doesn’t know the combination, and uses Nemesis’ fortune cookie to get the password; he ends up being able to trap the _eidolons_ inside the machines permanently; when Frank and Hazel come to, they find Nico’s sword and figure out it was a trap leading them down there; **Piper’s POV** = back at the ship, Piper and Jason are having a picnic and Piper finds out it’s Jason’s birthday; Percy returns shortly after, and tells them what happened with Annabeth; then Piper looks into her dagger to find a way to the giants, then sees the vision of the three of them going down a spiral staircase; they go and find it, Percy going down by himself first, coming back up saying he found something weird; ;they all go down and they find out it’s a _nymphaeum_ ; cue the three of them almost drowning before using the _cornucopia_ to replace the “evil” water with fresh water, afterwards the nymphs telling them the location of the twin giants; the three of them find the hideout, Percy distracts the giants while Nico escapes; while fighting, the giants say Gaea will rise in a month; Jason fights Otis, Percy fights Ephialtes, and Piper defends Nico from the released animals and monsters; the giants get defeated, but reform immediately (has to be killed by god and hero together); then Bacchus shows up, but refuses to help until Percy and Jason “entertain” him; they fight in the Colosseum, the boys nearly defeating the giants again, with Bacchus finishing them off; Bacchus then gives the location to rescue Annabeth and the crew heads towards her, on the way Nico telling them the locations of the Doors of Death: Greece, and Tartarus; **Annabeth’s POV** = Annabeth tricks Arachne into making her own trap (giant chinese handcuffs), with her thrashing around, beginning to collapse the floor beneath them; the _Argo II_ breaks through the ceiling and makes quick work of getting the _Athena Parthenos_ loaded up; Arachne falls into the pit, and Annabeth heads towards the ladder, but gets pulled towards the edge y a strand of web attached to her foot; Percy grabs her hand and he’s holding them by his fingers on a ledge; he then tells Nico to lead the crew to the Doors of Death in Greece and that him and Annabeth will meet them on the other side; Percy then lets go, him and Annabeth falling into Tartarus; **Leo's POV =** back on the ship, all the crew feel like they could have done something to save the two, but Nico tells them even if Jason or Frank could fly to them, they were too far down and they would’ve been sucked in too; Nico also says Percy is the most powerful demigod he knows, and that he’ll keep himself and Annabeth safe; they then discuss their course of action and fly off towards Greece

**[MOA ENDS]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MOA Prophecy**

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death._

_Giants bane stands gold and pale,_

_Won through pain from a woven jail._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my timeline!  
> College classes just started for me, so it will be slow going with typing up the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus timlines. But I pormise I ***WILL*** finish it as soon as I can. (Maybe once I get into the flow of classes I will find more time)  
> Anyway, hope you all have a fantastic day!  
> ~~~~  
> Update (1/12/21) - So, I thought I was going to have enough time over winter break to finish the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus timelines, but bittersweet, I worked a bit more than I had thought I was going to and had more to do than I thought. And with classes starting up tomorrow, and with me taking 7 of them as well as still working a part-time job, I most likely won't be able to complete them until after this semester ends in April. I will try to work on them whenever I have time, but I'm not sure when they will be done. Sorry for any disappointments, and I hope you guys can be patient with me. Thank you.


End file.
